A Medic and a Child
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: TFA- Sideswipes is always being told to be like his brother and he's sick and tired of it. But maybe a little talk with Ratchet will show him that being like his brother isn't all bad. One-Shot.


**I love Sideswipes and Sunstreaker! Now yes…I should be working on my other stories but…I got no inspiration for them at the moment! OH NO! So I wanted to make a one-shot for Sideswipes. Because Bumblebee and Sideswipes are my fav Autobots so I got to make tons of stories for them both!**

**Now this is my version of how Sideswipes and Sunstreaker would be introduced into TFA. Because I heard that in the original TFA story line that the two characters Jetfire and Jetstorm are really upgraded versions of our favorite twins. So I make a new version because I don't like the original idea for it! Also this story takes place WAY before 'Transform and Roll Out' and is set five thousand years after the Great War so in my mind Ratchet would be about somewhere in his late thirty thousands. Why do I mention Ratchet? Because he's in this story!**

**Oh and Sunstreaker snd Sideswipes aren't twins in my version. Sunstreaker is the oldest and Sideswipes is the youngest and they're about four thousand years apart. ENJOY!**

**I don't own ANY characters in this story. I wish I owned Sideswipe though.**

**A Medic and a Child**

A blue bot led a child bot towards the med-bay. The blue bot was known as Smokescreen while the child ahead of him was Sideswipes. "Seriously kid, what the spark are we going to do with you? Can't you be a little more like your brother?" Smokescreen asked angrily.

The youngling simply ignored him and held onto his damaged arm. He had damaged it while setting up his latest prank. So the adult that had caught him had to take him to the med-bay. Which was Smokescreen.

The blue bot sighed as he got no response from the child. "Maybe Ratchet can talk some sense into you." The Elite Guard solider said as they reached the med-bay.

The door slid open as they neared it. The aging medic turned towards the door as they walked in. "Smokescreen? What are you doing here?"

The blue mech pushed the child ahead of him as the two stepped in. Sideswipes just stared at the medic unsure of what to say or do.

"I'm not here because of an injury I got. It's this kid's injury you need to check." The blue mech said looking down. Ratchet looked down as well. He had not even noticed the youngling standing in front of his comrade.

"What happened to him?" Ratchet asked as he saw the youngling holding his arm in pain. "The kid tried to pull a prank. But when he was setting it up he fell off the ladder he was climbing and ended up damaging his arm." Smokescreen explained. "He's a little troublemaker. Doesn't know when to quit it."

Ratchet smiled slightly at the child then looked back up at Smokescreen "Leave him here. I'll straighten him out." Sideswipe looked up at Smokescreen. He prayed to Primus that the blue mech would not leave him here.

Smokescreen grinned then gave the medic a nod. "Alright then. Contact me when the kid is fixed. Still got to assign him his punishment for the prank that almost was." The Elite Guard solider turned and headed towards the door but was immediately stopped as the youngling latched onto his leg.

"Don't leave me man! The dude is going to offline me I just know it!" Sideswipe cried as his grip tightened around the soldier's leg. Smokescreen sighed and tried to pull the youngling off. "Now come on kid! I got to go contact your brother and have him come pick you up!"

This didn't make Sideswipe let go though it made him hold on ever more. "No! Don't contact him! Don't contact him!" Sideswipe yelled over and over. The youngling soon felt two hands caress his sides and pull him off the blue soldier's leg.

"I got him Smokescreen. Go call his brother." The medic said as he held onto a struggling Sideswipe. The blue mech nodded and quickly left the med-bay.

Ratchet looked at the small child in his arms and walked over to the medical berth. He set the child down gently and spoke "Kid! You better settle yourself down unless you want me to turn you into a femme bot!"

Sideswipe immediately settled down and stared at the medic frightened "Y-you wouldn't seriously do that would you?" this made the aging medic chuckle "No. But you better stay settled. Your arm is already damaged enough. It doesn't need to have anymore damage added to it."

The youngling nodded as the medic grabbed some medical tools and started working on the child's arm. "So, Smokescreen mentioned that you have a brother. That true?"

Sideswipe nodded "His name is Sunstreaker." "Sunstreaker?" Ratchet asked as he stopped working on the younglings arm.

"Yeah, he's my big brother. You know him?" Ratchet gave a slight nod "Wow, that's **your **brother? Man, didn't think that kid had a brother."

"How do you know Sunny?" Sideswipe asked confused. "That kid was always in and out of here because he always ended up getting hurt with every prank he pulled. You know what he said to me the first day he came to my med-bay?"

Sideswipe shook his head "No. What did he say?" the youngling asked eagerly. "He gave me a smug grin and said 'See ya old man. I'm never gonna end up back here ever again.' But he ended up coming back here fifteen more times after that." Ratchet said smiling. His smile grew wider as the youngling laughed.

The medic continued on the younglings arm. Only a moment of silence was in the air till the child talked again. "I miss Sunny's pranks."

Ratchet continued to work on the damaged arm but also spoke to the child while doing so. "What do you mean kid?"

"Back then when Sunstreaker played pranks…he was like the greatest big brother ever. He'd come home and tell me what pranks he pulled and what pranks he was going to pull and how he was going to do it. Now…now all he ever talks about is his look and how he's going to be in the Elite Guard and be the best of the best."

"Well Sunstreaker should be about fourteen thousand years old shouldn't he? I mean he was twelve thousand last time I saw him and that was two thousand years ago. He's a teen bot now. Of course he's talking like that. He might be talking like that too when you're his age." Ratchet said looking into the young bots optics.

Sideswipe shook his head "No way! I never want to end up like that!" Ratchet chuckled slightly at this comment. "I remember your brother saying something similar to that. If I remember correctly he said he'd never be like one of those stuck up Elite Guard soldiers. But now he wants to be an Elite Guard soldier? Oh how that kid has changed!"

"Yeah, I hate it." Sideswipe said looking at the ground. Ratchet frowned slightly and decided to change the subject.

"So why is Smokescreen calling your brother? Should he be callin' your creator?" the medic asked as he continued to work on Sideswipes damaged arm again.

"No, our creator was killed in the Great War a lil after I was created." Sideswipe said with a sigh. Ratchet looked guilty now for brining it up "S-sorry kid. Didn't mean to-"

"It's okay!" Sideswipe said with a smile. "You didn't know. I'm not surprised Sunny didn't tell ya!"

Ratchet smiled slightly. "You really are just like your brother. Kid, I know you don't want to grow up to be like your brother and want to stay the way you are now but bots change kid. Your brother did and it sounds like he's becoming a great mech. You'll probably be a great mech one day too." The medic said as he finished up Sideswipes arm.

The aging medic put down his medical tools and looked into Sideswipes optics "You keep pullin pranks kid. Don't let anyone tell you it's a waste of time or that those pranks are going to get you no where. Your brother pulled pranks when he was your age and look where it's gotten him. He wants to be an Elite Guard soldier and I'm sure he will be and maybe you will be too." Sideswipe smiled himself.

The youngling jumped off the medical berth and headed towards the door as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey old man!" Sideswipe spoke up. This caused Ratchet to turn away from his tools and look at the child standing in front of the door. "What?"

Sideswipe gave a smug grin and then said "I'm never gonna end up back here ever again." The medic grinned back and soon started laughing. "Kid! You really are like your brother!"

Sideswipes grin got wider and he soon broke out into laughter himself. "Darn straight I am old man! Darn straight!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hope you liked it. Short I know but it's a one-shot. Maybe I'll make more stories about young Sideswipes and Ratchet. What you guys think?**


End file.
